improvável atração
by brenda.m
Summary: Estamos no meio de uma guerra, caso não tenha notado, Sirius. SB/HG


Entrou no quarto, meio indeciso, medindo seu discurso posterior. De qualquer forma, aquilo era para o bem de Harry.

- Hermione? – Chamou, entreabrindo a porta, com educação.

_Que ela não esteja aqui, que ela esteja em alguma missão a mando da Ordem. _Ansiava, internamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos, que um dia levavam todas as garotas a loucura.

Mas ele não era mais um garoto, _era?_

- Hm, pode entrar. – Ela respondeu, sentindo-se estranha. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou, agitada, ciente de que cada dia ali n'toca poderia ser o último.

- Não. – Sirius esclareceu, indiferente, olhando para a decoração do quarto.

Fotos. Granger e Harry. Granger, Weasley e Harry. Harry, Ginna e Granger._ Merda_, existia alguma foto em que seu afilhado não estivesse [ainda que bem no fundo!]? Aquela garota deveria amá-lo _mesmo_. Como amiga, ou o que quer que fosse aquela relação.

- Algum problema, Sirius? – Ela perguntou, com a voz mais grave, preocupada.

- Não tem dormido muito, não é? – Ele ousou proferir, cortando-a. – Molly disse que também não anda comendo. – O tom dele, fazia sentir-se tão infantil e irresponsável quanto jamais fora.

- Estamos no meio de uma guerra, caso não tenha notado, Sirius. – Retrucou.

- _Ele_ vai ficar bem, Hermione – Constatou, seguro. - Harry é forte. – Comentou. – Mas se não estiver forte _por ele_, não vamos conseguir. – Falara, analisando o aspecto abatido da garota.

_Às vezes_ ela conseguia parecer apenas uma garota.

- Harry acha que eu devo sentar e esperar... – Reagiu, ácida. – Mas eu não vou ficar parada vendo todos os meus amigos morrerem... – Afirmou, com os orbes brilhando. – E não vou fazer isso só pra deixar esse imbecil com a consciência limpa!

- Ele se preocupa. – Black afirmou, sem alteração de voz.

- Eu sei me virar. – Ela retorquiu, com obstinação.

- Quer lutar ao lado dele, não quer? – Ele perguntou, com um olhar desafiador. – Ótimo. – Afirmou, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico. – Só tente não parecer um zumbi ambulante, tsc tsc. – Pausara. – Porque isso é como uma tortura pra ele... Ver que seus amigos não vivem mais, em função de uma guerra idiota.

- Eu sei, – Ela concordou, seca. – Era só esse o recado? Harry não pediu pra me dizer mais nada? – Perguntou, ciente de que Harry pedira que o padrinho fosse até lá, persuadi-la, como os outros já haviam tentado.

- Eu vim aqui porque quis. – Afirmou, num segundo sorriso falso, que fazia o estômago dela fervilhar de..._ Argh_, alguma coisa. Que parecia com ódio, que deveria ser ódio. E que claramente não era ódio, para o pesar da Granger.

Como, raios, Sirius Black conseguia ser tão irritante?

- Ok, que seja. – Ela retrucou, como se não ligasse. – E você tem, hmm... falado com ele? – Ousou perguntar, sentindo-se torpe.

- Harry?

- Não, Voldemort. – Ela observou Black franzir o cenho, divertido. - É claro que eu falo do Harry, babaca!

- Sinceramente Hermione, por que não assume logo? – Sirius ousou perguntar, com segundas e décimas intenções na sua expressão de eu-sei-de-tudo-Granger.

- Assumir o quê?

- Que ama meu afilhado. – Ele completou, revirando os olhos.

Suas entranhas contraíram levemente. Nada que ele não pudesse fingir.

Aquela pirralha metida a sabe tudo estava mesmo causando aquela porra no seu estômago? [Sabe, a sensação de que deveria vomitar...]

MAIS. QUE. MERDA!

- Eu o amo, Black. Como um amigo.

- Aham. É claro, amigos coloridos. Eu sei bem como é, tsc.

- NÃO! Eu não... argh, eu... droga, esquece o que eu disse! – Gaguejou, deixando de lado sua expressão madura. – Eu não gosto dele assim. – Voltou a retrucar, metódica.

- Eu posso provar. – Ela retrucou, derminada.

- Veritasserum? – Ele arqueou, divertido.

- Não, por Merlin! – Exclamou, exaltada. – Eu só não me sinto atraída por ele.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele é como um irmão.

- E daria sua vida por um irmão? – Sirius perguntou, com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Você daria, não daria? Daria tudo pra que James e Lily estivessem aqui no seu lugar... – Ela ponderou, observando-o ficar distante.

- Tem razão. – Retrucou, sério. – Mas como pode saber que meu afilhado não a atrai?

Ela revirou os olhos, irritada.

- Como soube que Lilian Potter não o atraía? – Ela rebateu, segura.

- E quem disse que ela não me atraía? – Respondeu, em um sorriso cafajeste. – Eu sou um homem, apesar de tudo.

- E... e... c-como...

- Só porque alguém me atrai não significa que eu iria agarrá-la, tsc. – Observou, rindo.

Ela bufou, olhando-o de lado, inocente.

- ...A não ser... – Ele completou, fitando-a. – Que ela quisesse. – E dito isso, aproximou-se um pouco mais. Hermione engoliu em seco, ignorando sua respiração ofegante.

- Você teria ficado com ela? – Perguntou, com a voz fraca_. Teria ficado comigo?_

O sorriso safado do moreno pareceu aumentar, antes de levar os lábios até o ouvido de Hermione.

- Foi apenas uma possibilidade. – Respondeu, sem tentar [embora estivesse aparentando] ser muito muito... oh god, sexy. – Nunca faria isso. – Respondeu, afastando o rosto, sem perder a diversão.

Ela permaneceu encarando-o. O coração quase doía dentro do seu peito, de tão forte que martelava.

- Hermione? – Ele dissera, chamando-a para a realidade. – Preciso ir, tenho uma ronda com Remus a mando de Dumbledore...

- Hm, Ok. – Apenas falara, sentindo-se incrivelmente estúpida. – Até mais, Sirius. – Respondeu, formal demais.

- Até. – Falara, puxando-a para si. Envolvera a cintura dela, do mesmo jeito que costumava envolver Marlene Micknon. E a fizera fechar os olhos. Suas respirações e hálitos contra o rosto um do outro. Testas unidas. E mordera os lábios da Granger, com o desespero sobre-humano, levando suas mãos as coxas da garota.

Ela ofegou, de leve, contra seu ouvido, enquanto os lábios dedicavam-se ao seu pescoço.

Ele sorria, enquanto mordia e sugava a área, cada vez mais forte, sentindo-a bagunçar seu cabelo, e arranhar sua nuca.

Entreabriu as coxas da garota, com suas mãos, instalando-se entre elas.

Ela gemeu, no contato entre seus corpos e a ereção de Sirius.

Ele respirou com força, beijando-a até fazer os lábios sangrarem, sem dó.

E afastou-se, com as mãos tremendo.

- Ok, você já provou que não o ama. – Retrucou, forçando um sorriso irritante.

Ela apenas retribuiu, ciente que aquilo nunca se repetiria.

_Certo?_

X

Que emoção! *-* Minha primeira SB/HG \/ haha. Espero que não esteja uma droga :)


End file.
